Travel Point
Overview The prop is a Story Tool that lets player specify where the creatures on their Build Sites should walk to using the Linking and Triggering system. Usage The is used to tell creatures to walk to a particular location (the location at which the is placed). The prop can only be linked to events and actions relating to creatures. s can receive incoming links from creatures (which direct creatures to walk there upon an event for that creature being triggered) or from other s (which direct creatures arriving there to proceed to the linked ). To tell a creature to travel after an arbitrary event has occurred, send the first link from the event to the creature and select the option "Have this creature walk along their route". Then set up a link from the creature to the using the option "When this creature is told to walk along their route...". If you want the creature to walk to other s afterwards, create a link from the using the option "When a creature arrives here" and then link it to the next point. Incoming and Outgoing Links Incoming Links to a can only come from creatures or from other s. The has the following options for Incoming Links: *"...The creature walks to this location." The has the following options for Outgoing Links: *When a creature arrives here..." Settings The prop has the following options under Settings: *'Name:' Allows players to give the prop a name only they can see. Example s can be used to have a creature continously walk along a particular route. For example, suppose you wanted a guard to patrol up and down the street. You would set a on each end of the street. Then you would set an incoming link from the guard to the first so that when the guard spawned, they would walk to the first location. Then set a link from the first location to the second location, so that the guard would walk to the second location when arriving at the first. Then set a final link from the second location back to the first, so that the guard would return to the first location upon arriving at the second. Tips Creatures will not automatically reorient themselves in a logical fashion upon arriving at a , or when leaving one. You may experience creatures "moonwalking" (i.e., walking backwards) if they are told to walk to a location that is behind them. To change the way a creature is oriented, try combining the use of Focus Nodes with the use of s until you achieve the desired effect. Required Resources The following resources are required to place this prop. General Prop Information *All props are placed using the Prop Palette using the Build Mode interface while the Build Site is in Edit Mode. *To remove this prop, right click the prop and hit Recycle. Any materials used to place it will be returned to you. *This prop is innate. It is prop knowledge included in the Prop Palette by default for new characters. *This prop can be tinted using the Tints tab in the Build Mode interface. *This prop is only visible in Edit Mode. Appearance when Placed Category:Story tools